


Dressed to Impress

by GemmaRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossdressing, Dancing, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Formalwear, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Glitter, Knives, Love Bites, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: In which Lance wears a dress, and Keith is very,verygay.Crossposted from theVoltron kink meme.





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay, I get why _I_ can’t wear that.” Pidge said, gesturing to the long sparkly grey gown in Allura’s hands. “But why can’t you?”

“My shapeshifting powers are limited.” the Princess sighed, running a hand through her hair. “But for none of us to wear it tonight would be a grave insult.”

“I could probably fit into it.” Coran mused, and Keith stifled a snort as he remembered the last time Coran had been covered in glitter. It had taken him _weeks_ to fully clean out his moustache.

“No.” Allura shook her head. “If not me, it must be one of the Paladins. The rutelt expect this dress to be worn by a woman, and I wouldn’t ask you to shave your moustache for something so small.”

“Keith could wear it.” Lance grinned, slinging an arm around Keith’s shoulders before Coran could respond to Allura’s statement. “His hair’s long enough, at least in back.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m not wearing that.” he said firmly. He preferred to not go to formal events, they were dull and he inevitably wound up leaving early to get away from all the people, but on occasions when the whole team absolutely had to show up he liked to be in uniform. It let him have his bayard readily available in case of an attack. He’d had to wear a monkey suit a few times, but even that he could holster his bayard and a couple knives under the jacket for easy access. Where would he hide weapons under that dress? It looked slinky and clingy, like any shape underneath would be clearly outlined.

“Well it’s not gonna fit me or Shiro.” Hunk pointed out. “So one of you is gonna have to put it on.”

“Rock paper scissors?” Lance suggested, stepping away from Keith and holding out a fist. “Winner picks who wears the dress.” Keith regarded it for a second, then sighed and held out his own. Lance grinned, and shook his fist deliberately up and down. “Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”

Keith brought his hand down with two fingers out. Lance brought his down in a fist.

“Fuck yeah!” Lance punched the air. “Can we make him wear, like, heels and makeup too?”

“No.” Keith said flatly, pushing Lance away with a hand on his face as he went over options in his head. Maybe he could convince Allura to let him wear a belt over the dress with his bayard on it? Or he could demand Lance keep his bayard on hand and just hang around him all night. It wouldn’t be quite the same, though.

“Aww, c’mon cariño.” Lance grinned, ducking in close enough to slide an arm around Keith’s waist. “They don’t have to be tall heels.”

“That dress is already going to restrict my fighting enough.” Keith said, gesturing at the pile of fabric in Allura’s arms. “I’m not compounding the issue with heels.”

“Fine.” Lance huffed, crossing his arms. Keith could’ve sworn he heard Allura giggle as she tucked the dress under one arm.

“Come on, Keith. I’ll help you into it.”

\---

Keith frowned at his reflection in the mirror as Allura pulled the zipper up his spine, carefully not letting it catch in the thick fur-like body hair which had grown on his back since his transformation. As she fastened the hook-and-loop clasp above the zipper, though, Keith’s eyes flicked over to his bayard where it rested on the end table next to the mirror. “Can I wear a belt over this?” he asked, pulling gently at the fabric over his waist so his claws wouldn’t puncture it. It was clingy as hell, prickling against his fur, and even if the cut of it wasn’t as restrictive as he’d thought it would be he still felt uncomfortably vulnerable . Enemy attacks during treaty-sealing parties had only happened maybe five times, but out of twenty or so parties that was more than enough for him to need his bayard on hand.

“What for?” Allura asked, picking up a brush from the floating platter nearby and dragging it through his hair. “It’s not like the dress needs cinching.” she grinned, and Keith crossed his arms over his stomach.

“I need somewhere to put my bayard.”

“Why?” Allura tilted her head with a small frown, brush not pausing as she worked around his ears with care. “We drove off the galra just a few days ago, this planet is perfectly safe.”

“So was Arus.” Keith pointed out, ears flicking forward. Allura’s hand stilled behind his head.

“I see.” she said softly, setting down the brush. “In that case, I can give you something much better than a belt.”

“Better?” Keith turned to watch as Allura moved across her room to the closet, fidgeting slightly with the fabric of the dress where it bunched over his hip. Allura returned after a minute with a box in her hands and a smile on her face.

“My mother believed in armament at all times, in case of assassination attacks at peace talks. I never needed them, but I think you’ll like them.” she held out the box, and Keith lifted the lid off. Inside were a bunch of oversized fabric-covered rubber bands with flat white shapes attached.

“What are these?”

“Sit down, and I’ll show you.” Allura grinned mischievously.

-

“Guess how many weapons I’m carrying right now!” Keith yelled, dress shoes leaving a small scuff on the floor as he skidded to a stop in the common room where the others were waiting. Lance’s mouth fell open, Shiro’s eyes narrowed, and Hunk was just plain staring. Pidge, at least, seemed to be considering the question.

“Five?” they guessed after a second of silence.

“ _Twenty one_.” Keith grinned. “And one of them’s my bayard.”

“No way.”

“Way.” Keith patted the leg his bayard was strapped to, the altean holsters perfectly matching the purple of his skin. “I can stab so many people.”

“Alright.” Shiro sighed, standing from the couch and fixing Keith with a stern look. “Lance is wearing the dress.”

“What?!” Lance squawked.

“Why?” Keith asked, eyes widening. “I sat through makeup and everything!”

“Because _Lance_ won’t use it as an excuse for excessive concealed carry.” Shiro frowned, crossing his arms.

“It’s not excessive!” he argued, and Hunk shook his head.

“It kinda is.”

“I can probably wear it better anyways.” Lance said with a smug smirk.

“I’d like to see you try.” Keith scoffed. Lance had once complained about how fitted their flight suits were, and those were designed to fully adjust to the wearer. This clingy fabric would drive him up the wall in no time, and then they’d both be leaving the party early.

“Then go change out of it and let me.” Lance grinned.

“Maybe I will.” Keith huffed, turning on his heel and stalking towards the door. As it shut behind him, he could’ve sworn he heard Shiro saying something which sounded suspiciously like congratulations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever tried to put on tights or leggings without shaving, and then your shins feel all prickly like your leg hair is trying to stab its way through the fabric? Keith’s getting that feeling along his back and chest and one forearm, but times a million. And Shiro is congratulating Lance on getting Keith to cooperate without a fuss. Occasionally, their stupid competitive streaks can come in handy.


	2. Chapter 2

When the first guests began to arrive, Lance and Allura were nowhere to be seen. As more aliens kept arriving, Keith took up a position along the wall which let him keep an eye on the doors. Normally Shiro kept watch during events in the castle, but tonight he was stuck doing hospitality with Coran until their Princess arrived to take over. Keith scanned the latest entering batch of aliens, then cast his gaze back outside. It was already getting too loud and crowded for his liking, and the most important guest hadn’t even arrived yet. The arusians hadn’t been too bad, being small and cutesy-looking, but the rutelt averaged a few inches taller than Shiro and their slit-pupiled eyes gave him the creeps. He’d probably ditch after another few tocks, head upstairs and go a few rounds on the training deck before crashing.

“Something on your mind?”

Keith startled, hand flying to his bayard on reflex before he realized it was Coran at his elbow. For all the advisor played the fool, he had a gift for sneaking up on people. Keith forced himself to relax slightly, and leaned back against the wall again. “Nothing much.” he shrugged. “Door watch is boring.”

“True.” Coran nodded sagely. “How about I take over for you?”

“And stick me on hospitality?” Keith shook his head. “I’m banned from that, remember?”

“True.” Coran chuckled, taking a sip of his nunvil. “But I think Shiro and Allura have that handled.”

“Allura?” Keith glanced towards the heart of the room, and caught a glimpse of white hair through the milling rutelt. “When did she show up?”

“Oh, nearly a tock ago!” Coran grinned. “Lance is somewhere on the floor, I’m sure.”

Keith looked back at the bulk of the party, taking stock of everyone’s positions. Shiro and Allura were moving up the stairs with some VIPs, Hunk was chatting with a group of older rutelt wearing steampunk-y jewellery, Pidge was sitting on the floor by the banquet table with a pair of smaller rutelt in super-fancy clothes and a gaggle of robots, and Lance... Lance was nowhere to be seen, which meant he was either on the floor or something had happened to him. Keith wouldn’t put it past his idiot boyfriend to end up in a hostage situation at a party like this, honestly.

“Watch the door for me, would you?” he frowned. Coran grinned and gave a jaunty little salute as Keith started towards the dance floor. The music was louder near the middle of the room, the beat pulsing in his bones, and Keith kept one hand near his bayard as he slipped through the throng. Hostage situation was a little unlikely, if he was being honest, but every planet had its creeps who couldn’t take a hint. Being Paladins gave them a measure of protection from the more forceful kind, but even Pidge had been the center of attention for at least one knot of “grateful” aliens. More likely than not, Lance was surrounded by rutelt competing for affection. Affection none of them would be getting, since Lance had toned down the playful flirting once they started actually dating.

A cluster of particularly tightly packed rutelt made Keith veer off-course, and he found the edge of a mostly-clear bit of floor. A few pairs were dancing in the empty space, and Keith’s eyes caught on one of the pairs of dancing aliens. No, wait, the smaller one of that pair wasn’t a rutelt. It was Lance, and he looked _beautiful_.

He’d done something to his skin, making it shimmer under the party lights. The glittery silver dress looked glamorous on him instead of tacky, and the way the single sleeve halfway covered the back of his hand looked graceful rather than awkward. The geometric lines exposing half his collarbone and all of his left shoulder drew Keith’s eye down to the slit which reached halfway up his thigh, and the flash of shimmering skin it revealed as the skirt moved around him. Keith glanced down a little more, and realized why he’d almost mistaken his boyfriend for a rutelt at first glance. Lance was wearing heels, strappy spindly crimson things which made him almost as tall as his alien dance partner.

The splash of shiny red against his boyfriend’s glittery skin shouldn’t’ve made Keith’s face heat, but it did. As Paladins, their Lions’ colours were what identified them. Their monkey suits were all at the very least accented in their respective robot’s signature colour, and Lance’s whole formal outfit was in shades of blue. But instead of borrowing a pair of blue shoes, he’d picked red. Keith’s colour. God, his boyfriend really was rubbing off on him if he was getting flustered over a pair of freaking _shoes_.

Keith shook his head minutely and looked up again, trying to catch a glimpse of Lance’s face as he twirled. His partner dipped him, and the change of song signalled the end of the dance. Lance was laughing as he let his dance partner pull him back upright, and he was still smiling as he pushed them away by the shoulder, likely fending off an advance. There were three more immediately clamouring for his next dance, though, and Keith squared his shoulders. It wasn’t a hostage situation, but he could see Lance’s posture stiffening as he was boxed in by over-eager aliens.

“Lance!” he called out, forging through the converging aliens. Lance turned to face him, and Keith nearly tripped over his own feet. Not because of the smile that lit up his boyfriend’s face, which just made his heart flutter, but because of his boyfriend’s, well, _face_. He’d known to expect some makeup, Allura had made him sit through eyeliner and mascara and lipstick when he was wearing the dress, but he hadn’t expected it to be so striking.

In addition to shiny-shimmery lips, Lance’s eyes were edged with curling gold lines that made his irises look even bluer than usual. His eyelashes glittered gold too, and whether his cheeks were darkened with a natural flush from the dancing or carefully applied blush Keith couldn’t actually tell. But the most eye-catching was how Allura had somehow changed the shape of his face. It looked rounder, softer, more feminine. No wonder he’d been the center of attention, looking like that.

“Hey, babe!” Lance beamed, catching Keith by the arm and pulling him in close. “T’chet, this is my boyfriend.” he said to the rutelt who’d dipped him just a minute ago, fingers curling tight against the inside of Keith’s elbow.

“Nice to meet you, T’chet.” Keith said tersely, freeing his arm from Lance’s grip to slide it around his waist. “Wanna grab a drink?” he asked, turning his head away from the alien to look directly at his boyfriend.

“Yeah.” Lance nodded too fast, and all but pulled Keith off the dance floor. He didn’t slow until they were well outside of the throng, and once they came to a stop in an alcove along the wall Keith twined their fingers together.

“You okay?” he asked, pitching his voice low so nobody else would be able to hear him over the music. They were alone in the alcove, sure, but eavesdroppers were always a concern.

“I am now.” Lance grinned, giving Keith’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Didn’t realize that guy was a creep until we were already dancing.”

“Want me to knife him?” Keith asked, pulling a slender white blade from inside his suit jacket.

“Mm, nah.” Lance chuckled, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to Keith’s cheek. “Forget him.” he pulled back and slid his hand free, grinning the stupid smile that never failed to make Keith’s heart melt. “How do I look?” he twirled on the ball of one foot, making the calf-length skirt flare dramatically. It wasn’t a wide flare, like when Allura spun in her everyday dress, but it gave Keith a glimpse of his boyfriend’s smooth shimmery legs. Honestly, if he hadn’t already known he was gay, Lance in that dress definitely would’ve made him aware of it.

“Irresistable.” he breathed, grabbing Lance by the hand and tugging him close. Lance stumbled forward, off-balance in his fancy heels, and Keith had to actually pull him down into a kiss. His boyfriend’s free arm slid around his shoulders, and Keith purred as Lance draped himself against him. Normally he didn’t really like PDA, but with Lance looking so damn beautiful they had to remind any ‘appreciative’ aliens that he was no longer available. Keith slid a hand gently down Lance’s back to cup his boyfriend’s ass and pull their bodies flush.

Lance broke the kiss to gasp for air, and Keith reeled him back in for a string of quick kisses across his lips and cheek, towards his ear. “Mine.” he breathed, nipping at the shell of cartilage. Lance shuddered against him, and Keith delighted in the quiet whimper which came out of his boyfriend’s throat.

“Yours.” Lance breathed, turning his head to kiss Keith fiercely.

“Can’t wait- ‘til later.” Keith gasped between quick, hungry kisses. “Gonna rip this- right off you.” he ran the backs of his claws up Lance’s spine, eliciting a shiver which had the Blue Paladin tucking his face against Keith’s neck with a quiet mewl. “I’m gonna fuck your glittery ass til you’re painted with your own come, til you’re so so full of mine it’s leaking out your ass with every thrust, til you go hoarse from screaming my name.” he was nearly growling by the end, but Lance didn’t seem to mind, hips pressing forwards against Keith’s insistently.

“You’re cruel, y’know that?” Lance mumbled into Keith’s collar, ears dark with blush. It was strange, not being able to see his boyfriend’s whole face burning. He couldn’t say he minded the shimmer, though. Combined with the golden eye-makeup, it gave Lance an ethereal, unearthly look. Like an angel, or a galaxy. God, Lance was a terrible influence.

“You love it.” Keith grinned, teeth grazing Lance’s ear and coaxing out a shivery moan.

“I love _you_.” Lance said, a correctional insistence in his tone that caught Keith off guard. he tilted his head up, and Keith’s breath caught in his chest at the look on his boyfriend’s face, pure and open and honest. “I love you, Keith.”

Keith felt his cheeks warming, and Lance’s wide eyes crinkled at the edges as he grinned. “You turn the cutest shade of purple when you blush.” he laughed, and Keith pushed him away with an open hand.

“Remind me why I’m dating you, again?”

“Mm, because I’m irresistable?” Lance grinned, grabbing Keith’s tie and pulling him in.

“In that dress, yeah.” Keith smirked, grabbing Lance by the back of the head and guiding him so they met halfway for a deep kiss. The heels made Lance noteably taller than him, but the height difference wasn’t great enough for Keith to miss the firmness pressed against his stomach. It thrilled some deep, primal part of him to feel that, to know he was the cause of it, that his boyfriend wanted him so badly. In this, Lance was _his_. Not Shiro’s, not Allura’s, and certainly not T’chet’s.

He pulled back, and flashed his pointed teeth at Lance in a grin. “C’mon.” he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, and pulled. Lance would want to go back to dancing, to being twirled and dipped and held close by rutelt like T’chet. Keith wouldn’t stop him, of course, but he wasn’t going to let _his_ Lance go out into a minefield of suitors without some sort of mark that he was already taken. And since Keith couldn’t dance for shit, and neither of them was ready for a ring yet, he’d have to get... creative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had _way_ too much fun designing Lance’s dress.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where are we going?” Lance asked, not stumbling in the slightest despite his spindly heels.

“Away from here.” Keith replied simply, tugging Lance into a dimly lit corridor. It was narrower than most of the castle’s hallways, only wide enough for two people to walk side by side, and after a few yards it turned to reveal several deeply inset doors. Storage, for the tables and chairs and floating platters that were used in the ballroom behind them for various events. He could still hear the music, and the dull roar of so many conversations happening at once, but both were slightly muted.

“Keith, this is-”

“Private enough.” Keith smirked, dragging Lance into a door well and pushing him up against the wall. The doors were locked with pin pads which only Coran knew the codes for, but that was alright. Lance made a startled yelp, but relaxed slightly when Keith’s lips slammed into his. When Keith palmed him through the dress he moaned into the kiss, and rolled his hips forward against the pressure.

“We shouldn’t.” Lance gasped, tilting his head back as he arched into Keith’s touch.

“Do you want me to stop?” Keith asked, lips brushing over Lance’s bared throat. He could _feel_ the whimper as Lance bucked into his palm again, and withdrew his hand to open his fly.

“No.” Lance gasped a moment later, grasping at Keith’s left wrist and right elbow. “No, keep-” he moaned as Keith’s teeth scraped over his pulse point, hands tightening on his arms. “Keep going.”

Keith dropped his pants and boxers, then slid a hand up under Lance’s dress. He wanted to rip his boyfriend’s briefs off, but they had nowhere to put the scraps so instead he just pulled them down roughly until Lance could get one foot out. Keith grabbed his leg, and lifted it until he could press a kiss to his boyfriend’s knee. There was glitter all the way up the inside of his thigh, revealed now by the way the slit rode up when his leg lifted, and Keith wanted so badly to trace shimmery constellations on Lance’s soft skin. But they didn’t have the kind of time he’d end up spending on that. It wouldn’t be long at all before someone noticed they were missing, and as thrilling as the possibility of discovery was Keith had no desire to have one of the others actually walk in on them. They’d never live it down.

Keith guided Lance’s leg around his waist, and pulled the front of the calf-length skirt up with one hand. “This might hurt a bit.” he murmured as he pressed up against Lance’s ass, slicking himself up with pre-come.

“Sabes que me gusta duro.” Lance all but purred against his cheek, shifting his leg so the heel of his shoe dug into the back of Keith’s thigh. Keith pressed in slowly, and paused when Lance whimpered. His boyfriend was tighter than usual, but the pressure and friction which had Keith’s head spinning wasn’t necessarily pleasant for Lance.

On impulse, Keith grabbed Lance’s single sleeve and pulled it down to expose his shoulder. Just because the rutelt needed to know Lance wasn’t theirs to flirt with didn’t mean he had to leave _all_ his marks where anyone could see. He bit down, and Lance used his free hand to cover his mouth, muffling a loud moan. The glitter tasted of nothing in particular, though Lance’s skin smelled like some flower Keith couldn’t name. He’d left three dark, shiny hickeys along his boyfriend’s shoulder before Lance urged him to press deeper, and he did so as gently as he could without dragging it out.

When he stilled a second time, it was to catch his breath. Round bruises decorated Lance’s right collarbone and the side of his neck, some decorated with blood where he’d bitten too hard, and Keith pressed gentle kisses to the few spots which were sluggishly oozing crimson. Lance was gasping through his fingers, eyes squeezed shut, and when he whined Keith began to pull out. He wasn’t going to last much longer, and from the sound of it Lance wasn’t either.

Keith slid a hand up under Lance’s skirt, and tangled the fingers of his other hand with the ones clamped to Lance’s cheek, pulling them away to pin to the wall. Lance kissed him, hard and sloppy and desperate, and Keith took him in hand. Lance tried to pull back as he came, but Keith pressed forward, muffling his boyfriend’s shout with a renewed kiss. His own low moan as he came drowned against Lance’s throat, and they both sank to the floor when he pulled out.

Keith pushed himself up to his feet as soon as his legs felt steady enough to support him, and pulled his underwear and pants back on. Lance blinked up at him, and Keith picked his underwear up off the floor. “C’mon, somebody’s going to come looking for us sooner than later.”

Lance groaned, but put his briefs back on and fixed the shoulder of his dress. Keith pulled him to his feet and he wobbled slightly, hand tightening around Keith’s. Once he was steady he straightened his dress, then held out his arms. “How do I look?”

Keith let his eyes drift up and down Lance’s body for a few seconds, and his mouth curled up in a small smile. “Gorgeous as ever.”

“Come on.” Lance shoved him gently. “Is my dress dirty?”

Keith shook his head. “Nah.”

“Good.” Lance grinned, grabbing Keith by the hand and tugging him into the hallway back towards the party. “Because you’re dancing at _least_ one song with me before we blow this popsicle stand.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but couldn’t make himself stop smiling as Lance dragged him onto the dance floor. Lance’s shimmery skin was decorated with dark bruises, and from the slit-pupiled gazes fixed on them as Lance pulled him into a twirl Keith was willing to bet the rutelt recognized them for what they were. A claim, a mark of possession, a screaming neon sign saying ‘back off, he’s mine’. Lance laughed as Keith dipped him, and Keith pressed a kiss to the edge of his lips as they straightened up.

“Mine.” Lance murmured in his ear, and Keith’s heart swelled in his chest.

“Yours.” he grinned, catching Lance’s lips in a gentle kiss. And for once, he didn’t give a damn who might see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An important thing to note: Lance’s body glitter is sealed, because he’s not an asshole, but the stuff on his face isn’t. Keith doesn’t realize he’s sparkly until someone points it out to him, and then he gets all blushy.


End file.
